minecraft_xtreme_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
WilsonA
Wilson, better known as WilsonA, was a British Minecraft wrestler and former Minecraft Wrestler Career MPW Before joining the company, Wilson would compete on Minecraft Amateur Wrestling or MAW, The Failed Developmental Company of MPW, Winning the companies only championship, The MAW Championship once, as well as being the 1st MAW Champion, he would hold that for 2 months before losing to Frosty Broskie via GearsGod betraying Wilson. Wilson would debut not long after in a losing effort against PrinceH_626, Afterwords Wilson would compete in the Mid Card, officially Debuting after losing the MAW Title to lose to Patchesrulz11, He competed in the Contract Briefcase Match, losing to eventual winner Todee123. After CalebHD announced MXW, Wilson would soon leave MPW to join to MXW. MXW A Motivated Wilson, booked for the 1st MXW Show, Won an Eight Man Ladder Match, consisting of Superstars like OfficialSaintzz, TJ Dark, Peter212004 & more, Later on, he would Cash in against UltimateGuy22 to win the MXW Championship and holding it for 91 Days before MXW Restarted, causing current Champion Wilson, to have never received a rematch for the Championship. Wilson at the time had a faction named the WilsonArmy, Along with Peter212004 and GearsGod, where they won the MXW Tag Team Championship. MXW Step Back Before Xtreme Chaos I, Wilson was set to retire in a Triple Threat Match against KmanPlaysMC1 and TJ Dark for the MXW Xtreme Championship, however at the time, TJ got suspended and Hydrix was his replacement, Wilson would leave Minecraft Wrestling for a number of months after the feud. MXW Rumble and MAW Feud Wilson made a shocking return, entering at Number 25 under "The Masked Skull Guy" to a huge pop, he would eliminate OfficialSaintzz only to be eliminated by NevlinOnMC. Wilson would then begin a Feud with OfficialSaintzz and MilkyOreo12, ending at Xtreme Chaos II, to which OfficialSaintzz Won by breaking the arm of MilkyOreo12. Falling to Lower Mid Card Wilson would be in a lacklustre feud with FireFerrit, which did nothing to either man's career before being added to a Gauntlet match for the MXW Universal Championship, being Number 3 and being eliminated soon after. MXW Tag Team Championship Wilson would join forces with OfficialSaintzz to create "The Insomniac Army" willing the MXW Tag Team Championship against The Knife Club, they would hold the Belts for 2 months before losing to Mental Squad. Leaving the Promotion Wilson would join EPW for a few weeks, Winning the EPW World Championship on the EPW Debut Show, he would hold it for 36 Days, losing to Fallen Legend. He would leave the company and MXW as one due to the Toxic Environment that he had seen with Light and how he left, leaving after lashing out at the roster. Return to Minecraft Wrestling Wilson would make a surprise re-debut to Minecraft Wrestling, returning as a Member of RSA, under the "Scottish Paladin" Gimmick, he would be used as a Giant and Squashed Jobbers like Sacc Boi and Goku. Wilson would never receive an RSA Title Opportunity as the Company collapsed. RPW and Stepping down from In-Ring Action Wilson was announced as an Unofficial Ambassador to RPW, nothing has been confirmed, however, he did Give a small sum of money to Matty for the Server. Category:Characters Category:Retired